Why?
by glowstickmagic
Summary: Sonny asks Chad a lot of 'why' questions. My first story ever please don't judge! One-shot, basically fluff, CHANNY! june 13 and 20 people! GO GLOWSTICKS!


Chad Dylan Cooper was not having a good day. He had messed up his lines more times than he cared to count. He had spilled coffee in his car. A letter had arrived in his daily sack of mail that was definitely _not_ from an adoring fangirl and had used words that would get a kid in a cafeteria in a _lot_ of trouble. And he knew why all this stuff was happening to him.

It was all _her_ fault.

She made him unfocused, careless. He had to put a stop to all the thoughts that were going on in his head. Thoughts of her. Sonny Munroe, the cheerful little girl from Wisconsin who refused, no matter how hard he tried, to be charmed by him. Despite all their bickering and other little…_issues _she still managed to have an effect on him that no girl should ever have. Not even if they had perfect, shiny hair or deep, chocolate colored eyes that looked just ready to melt… STOP IT!

Chad mentally shook himself. He needed to talk to her, today. He had to get her out of his head. But most importantly, he needed to find out if she felt the same way.

Sonny Munroe was not having a good day.

She could not come up with an idea for a sketch. She had spilled fro-yo all over her shirt at lunch. Tawni had yelled at her for using her lipstick (it wasn't like she hadn't used a Q-tip). And now, she had missed the bus to get home. The last thing she needed was for a certain three-named jerkthrob to try and comfort her. How could he even _think_ that his presence would make her happy. They made it clear to each other, every day, that they loathed each other deeply.

Right?

So he had no right to try and talk to her when she had been having such a terrible day. Even if seeing his sparkly, perfectly blue eyes and signature grin made her feel a whole lot better sometimes… She lost her train of thoughy, dreaming of him. STOP THAT! Her conciousness yelled. She shook herself and focused on weaiting for her mom. Just that. Nothing else.

_Yeah right…_

Sonny was sitting in the cafeteria all alone when he saw her. She was not looking too good. Well, she always looked gorgeous, but at the moment he could see she'd had a rough day.

Chad had unknowingly memorized exactly how she looked on any given day and this… this was not that look. He gulped a little and prepared himself. What he had come here to do was not going to be easy.

She hadn't even noticed him yet. Half of him wanted to run away, hop in his car and drive home. But he calmed himself down and walked amiably into the room.

"CDC here, what it DO!" Classy, Chad, real classy.

Sonny nearly jumped out of her skin. "Chad!" she yelled. "What do YOU want?"

Chad mentally collected himself and threw her a grin."Yeah I know you're excited to see me, but calm down a little, seriously Sonny."

"Not in the mood for that right now." She said wearily.

"Okay, then what are you in the mood for?" Okay, now that, that right there was just weird. She looked at him, kind of creeped out and said, "Why do you care?"

He took a seat next, to her and, even though he was now extremely close to her, she didn't scoot away or tell him off. This made Chad smile knowingly again and say "Oh, don't you expect me to try and cheer up my favorite Random after she's had such a hard day? You know Sonny; I'm not a jerk _all_ the time. Even though I know you think it's attractive." This time, he smiled in a different way. It didn't quite say 'I'm better than you and you know it'. It was more like 'You'd make my day if you played along'. This made Sonny even more confused.

"How'd you know I had a bad day?" she asked. Knowing he had her full attention, Chad grinned again. He reached out gently and began to twirl a piece of her hair around his finger. He said simply "Oh, word gets around."

"Quit that Chad." She said angrily. "Quit what?" he asked innocently. In spite of herself, Sonny shivered. He was sitting so close to her, whispering huskily right in her ear.

"Quit playing with my hair." Sonny said, but not loudly enough to make him actually do that.

"Nope." He said, sighing. "I think I'm just gonna keep on going. Twirly, twirly twirly..." He trailed off. He could smell her shampoo. Was it some kind of flower? He didn't know, but right now that didn't matter. He had come here on a mission, and planned on seeing it through.

"Why, Chad?" Sonny said, whirling around to face him. "Just tell me one thing: Why?"

"Why am I playing with your hair? Why am I here? Why am I so incredibly, irresistibly gorgeous? There's a lot of 'why' questions in the world, Sonshine. You're gonna have to be more specific."

"Well here's a few 'why' questions for ya, Chad." Sonny was standing up now, pacing the room. "Why do you call me that name 'Sonshine' " she said mockingly. "Why are you a jerk one second and sweet the next? Why did you dance with me at prom? Why did you want me to fall in love with you so bad? Why do you talk in the third person all the time? Why do you act like you're better than everybody? Why do you make me feel so confused and hurt and just… just…WEIRD all the time? Do you make it your life's goal to torture me?"

Chad was taken aback that the usually cheery girl had so much pent up anger towards him. He tried to calm her down by starting to say "No, see now that one didn't start with 'why', so, technically-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Sonny yelled. Chad backed up in his seat. They had fought before, but never this bad. This was like what people did when they hated each other. Chad didn't know many things about Sonny, but he knew he didn't _hate _her. She collapsed in a chair opposite him. She looked like she was going to cry. That made Chad feel funny inside. Like, he was sad, because…she was sad. This was not a normal feeling. Maybe he should get checked out by a doctor or something.

"Why, Chad?" Sonny asked softly. She looked over at him. Her eyes looked watery_. Please don't cry._ Chad begged mentally. _I couldn't take it if you cried._

Seeing he wasn't going to answer, Sonny got up and started to leave the cafeteria.

"Wait, Sonny." Chad said, getting up to follow her. She was walking down the hall at a brisk pace, but Chad was faster and caught her arm before she could turn towards her dressing room. He took a deep breath and began to tell her all the things he had kept inside for so long.

"I call you Sonshine because that's what you are to me, like a little ball of happiness. I used to hate that, but now I need it, all the time. I act like a jerk to everyone because I'm supposed to keep up my 'bad boy' image, but I'm nice to you because you make me feel bad for making fun of you. I danced with you at prom because I felt sorry for you and I wanted to know what it would feel like to hold you. I-"

"Did you like it?" Sonny asked, interupted. Chad had been so focused on remembering her questions that he hadn't cared to notice if she had even been listening.

"What? Um, yeah, I guess. I liked it. A lot." He said, totally caught off guard.

"Okay, continue." Sonny replied, very businesslike.

"I… wait where was I?" Chad asked.

"I think you were gonna start in about the HottiEMT sketch." Sonny answered, looking up at him while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, right. So, I wanted you to fall in love with me because no girl had ever said that to me before. Like, you know, besides the screaming fangirls." He smirked and popped his collar, trying to get a reaction from th brunette in front of him, but she didn't respond. "And ,um, let's see." Chad continued "Oh, right. I talk in third person because it's sort of a bad habit I've had since I was a kid. I act like I'm better than everybody because my job is all about impressing people. But ever since you showed up, I do that a lot less."

"Could've fooled me." Sonny scoffed.

"Whatever. So, yeah third person, better than everybody… Oh, well I guess I make you confused all the time because you confuse me. I never know whether we should be fighting or laughing or what, you know?"

Sonny nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Uh, what's left?" Chad said. They had been walking the whole time, Sonny leading the way and Chad following behind, almost walking into doors and walls because he was so focused. They had arrived at the room Sonny shared with Tawni.

"I asked you if you make it your life's goal to torture me." Her back was facing him, arms still crossed, looking at the door to her dressing room. She looked tense, like she didn't want to hear the answer to this question.

"Oh well, that's easy. I definitely don't do that." Chad said, confidently.

"Then why did you come here tonight, Chad." Sonny turned around and walked closer to him. Very close, actually. Remembering his goal from earlier, Chad plunged on.

"Because I wanted to know if you were the one." He said quietly. "I wanted to do this."

He reached out and put an arm around her waist. He pulled her close and felt her tense. But when their lips met, she relaxed into his arms. Her hands found their way into his hair and began to run her fingers through it. It was not like Chad had imagined it would be, and he had done that many more times than he would ever admit.

It was better.

He wished that time would stop, but his mind was reeling. Every memory he had of Sonny, from the day he first met her to the scene in the cafetria. Most prominent were the times he had come so close to kissing her. This was what he had been missing. He had kissed many girls before, but not like this. There was passion there, and it was real. He pulled her in as close as he could, his free hand caressed her cheek.

When she finally pulled away and layed her head on his chest he whispered to no one in particular "You are. Sonny Munroe is definitely the _one._" And they both smiled and stayed that way for a long time, all thoughts of going home forgotten, because this was definitely where they belonged.

So, what you think of mah first story?

REVIEW PLEASE AND U WILL NOT GET ATTACKED BY DEMON GERBILS!

lol!

love, glowsticks


End file.
